The Office
by Randombabycgirl
Summary: Hazel and Sammy find theneseleves in a bit of trouble. But what happens in the office is something that'll knock your socks off. Please read


Hazel and Sammy sat in the office waiting for the principal.

"Hazel," Sammy said looking at the 10 year old girl that was currently re-twisting her hair.

"Yeah, Sammy." Hazel responded finishing her makeshift braid off with a knocker. She turned to face the boy next to her.

"Rembered that thing I said about being a hero and how it takes courage not to get into fights and stuff?" Sammy asked. Hazel nodded.

"So…if I just beat a kid up and you cut of a girl's braid …are we cowards?" Sammy inquired. He said those thing before a couple of kids called Hazel a bitch; and a few other things a long those lines.. Hazel again nodded.

"Yeah, but at least we're cowards together." She said hopping to cheer up her best and _only, _might I add, friend. Sammy sighed stretching his arms over his head.

"About that girl," Sammy started. Hazel's eyes narrowed slightly.

"What about her?" She snapped. Sammy winced slightly.

"Nothing bad!" He rushed."Just wanted to know how much of her braid did you cut off." He said hoping it wouldn't anger the girl. Hazel smiled at Sammy.

"The whole thing!" She said excitedly. Sammy smiled slightly.

"Feeling guilty?" He asked yawning. Hazel frowned, then went back to her huge smile.

"Was at first. Then I rembered, she ain't nothing to me but dirt under the sofa." Hazel looked at Sammy with a glow in her golden eyes.

The principal walked in. He was a tall elderly white gentlemen with an aging face and a polished cane.

"So children." He said. He pulled the chair out and sat down to get closer look at the troublemakers. "Feeling proud?" He asked

"No sir." Sammy answered solemnly. He turned towards towards Hazel to see that beautiful smile still plastered on her face.

"Yessum sir, I take pride in my actions." Hazel answered. Sammy froze. Why was she doing this!

The principles wrinkly raisin face split into a smiling shape. Sammy didn't like his smile. You could nearly see where his dentures where rotting.

"And why is that?" The principal inquired.

" I mean no respect to the people's involved nor to you sir?" Hazel paused to take a big breath. Nothing could prepare Sammy for what happened next. "Because she got what was coming to her sir. Sir, I think I was the victim in this situation and that instead of wasting time on me y mi amigo Sammy, you should go and have a good drink and nice nap. And next time try to hear both sides of the story before you go around with a blithering like an idiot and accusing innocent people of such terrible nonsense. I also suggest you wipe that shit-eating grin of that hell hole you call a face and fix your denture. That's disgusting and completely uncalled for." Hazel stood pulling Sammy with her. She curtsied slightly before opening the door. " I bid you good day, sir." She stated before slamming the door behind her.

Sammy stared at Hazel. She simply smiled sweetly.

~later~

"You didn't think about what you said did you?" Sammy said watching Hazel as she carefully avoided the puddles and mud in the ground.

"Surely didn't!" She replied hopping over a spot of mud.

"Where did you learn curse words from?" Sammy asked. He didn't even wanna think of the switching he was gonna get let alone the one Hazel's mother was gonna give her. The thought made his stomach drop.

"Mostly my mother. Sometimes there would be fights at the bar downstairs. Once a mans tooth got knocked clear out!" She responded excitedly squeaking lightly as she hopped over a puddle of water.

"Your gonna get a switching." Sammy said. "And your mouth washed out with lye soap."

"And you aren't?" Hazel asked.

"Oh I am!" Sammy said." But yours will be much worse."

"Oh please. I bet you a whole cookie you won't be able to sit down tommorow." Hazel said smugly. Sammy grinned a grin that would put Chesire to shame.

"Deal!" He said. Hazel stuck out her hand and Sammy shook it. "So long miss Hazel." He added opening her door for her.

"Adios Sammy Valdez." She said. Sammy liked the way Hazel said his name. It felt good to him.

After word

After that whole affair both Hazel and Sammy could sit. They didn't want to cause it hurt like hades but they did in class. But when they stood all lunch nobody gave them strange looks. Save teachers. Hey, everybody gets switchings.

**I wrote this at 3 am. So proud of myself. I'm writing this here I'll rembered to publish it. I write better when at the crack of dawn. Adios, mi amigos y amigas. Buenos noches/tardes/días!**


End file.
